Twilight Intruder
by Intense Stare
Summary: Brooke is transported into the world of Twilight. Will she fight to get back or will she just enjoy the ride. What will she do when she meets the stunning Edward Cullen WARNING-my main character is non-canon. Rated M just to be safe. Edward/OC
1. Chapter 1 Forks

**A/N - Okay well this is my first story so please don't be too harsh, I know it's a little different. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Also Twilight belongs to Stephine Meyers**

Chapter One -Forks

Brooke's POV

Brooke walked into her room and fell straight onto her bed, exhausted. Her dark brown hair was scraped into tangled pony-tail and her emerald green eyes had bags under them. She was wearing a pair of old faded jeans and a light, white cotton top that's sleeves were to long. She had been up finishing homework late into the night and had been awoken early to go to school but still managed to be late. Brooke had only come back from school minutes ago and was in need of a good rest but of course had a new pile of homework to finish. Brooke dragged herself of the bed and over to her desk which was situated under the window. Brooke's schoolbag lay sideward's against the desk were she had threw it, she reached down to get the bag and placed it on her lap then rooted through it until she found what she was looking for, her history book. She found the chapter that she was meant to read but she was too tired to struggle through it. So instead Brooke walked over to her bookcase and looked for something more interesting to read. Her eyes passed Twilight and New Moon but stopped at Eclipse, her personal favourite, of the four books. Brooke took the book out carefully, walked to her bed and sat cross-legged and was soon lost in Bella and Edward's story.

"Brooke," Grace, Brooke's mum, called from downstairs. Brooke jumped and dropped Eclipse on the floor. "Come down stairs now!," Grace called angrily. Aw man what have I done now Brooke thought as she bent down and picked up eclipse and placed it back on to her bed before walking slowly to the door dreading what she would meet when she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hurry up," Grace's voice got sterner with each sentence. Brooke did not bother to speed up, she could only imagine what she might of done now. It never took much to start Grace on a rant anyway. Brooke turned the corner and stopped at the landing when she saw her school head, Mr. Tweeny.

Mr Tweeny was an old balding man with cruel beady gray eyes. He was short and had a beer belly, the only time he smiled was when he was making some poor child miserable and to Brooke's misfortune Mr Tweeny was smiling.

Behind Mr Tweeny stood Grace she was very different from her daughter. She had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, not the warm kind chocolate colour but the kind that reminded you of mud. Grace was tall and thin and just like always she had the wrinkles on her forehead were her eyebrows were raised, she did this when Brooke was in trouble.

"Ah, Miss Heffernan," Mr. Tweeny said in his dozy voice that had sent many of her classmates to sleep during there school assemblies. "You've decided to join us at last," he said with a grin.

"You can't boss me around in my own house," Brooke murmured her voice barely audible.

"What?" Grace asked.

"Nothing."

"Mr. Tweeny has just told me you have failed you last five science tests," Grace said her arms folded tightly across her chest. "Well?" Grace asked when Brooke didn't answer.

"Well what?" Brooke asked staring out the window determined not to make eye-contact with her mother.

"Why aren't you trying at school?" Grace asked a crease beginning the form in between her eye-brows.

"I do try in school," Brooke insisted. This wasn't entirely a lie she did try at some subjects. English especially but science and maths made no sense to her at all, like when was she going to need algebra in real life anyway?

"Miss Heffernan-," Mr Tweeny began but was interrupted by Brooke.

"It's Brooke," Brooke muttered tiredly. How many times had she told him that? She wasn't a teacher or her mother she didn't see why she needed to be addressed with 'miss' .Well she knew it wouldn't last he would never call her Brooke.

"Don't be rude," Grace said glaring at her daughter, her mother tried her best to keep up the appearance of her perfect family. Brooke had to use all her self control not to roll her eyes, the truth was that most days Grace was already drunk by the time Brooke got home and she didn't even want to think about the men.

"Well, Brooklyn," Mr Tweeny said, well that's better than 'Miss Heffernan' Brooke thought, "If you tried like you say you do you wouldn't have failed your last five tests," Mr Tweeny said, Brooke was also determinately not staring at Mr Tweeny but she could here the smirk in his voice.

"You never told me about that," Grace said her voice appalled. This time Brooke couldn't help it she had to roll her eyes it was so typical of her mom to pretend she cared now in front of her head but if Brooke had handed the test to her any other time Grace would have just left it on the table.

"Yes, well I'm here to discuss what options we have for Brooke, of course she will have a weeks worth of detention a policy in our school," Mr Tweeny said droning on about the ridiculous school rules which Brooke was nearly certain that he made up for his personal joy. Brooke pulled the scrunchie from her hair put it around her wrist letting her long her fall down around her face. Brooke only caught the last bit of what Mr Tweeny was saying. "And she'll also need to go to extra classes on Saturdays and Sundays."

"Oh yes sure what ever she has to do to make up for those terrible grades," Grace said smiling at Mr Tweeny, keeping up the appearance. Mr Tweeny's grey eye's were shining he was positively glowing. In the back of her mind Brooke thought about what a sad man he was but at the moment she was to angry to really care about her more amusing thoughts. How dare he keep her back on weekends, wasn't that illegal or something?

"Can I not make up for it some other way?" Brooke said desperately she already spent enough of her time in school and she had planned on going out with her friends that weekend they were going window shopping none of them had any of their pocket money left over. "Maybe I could do some project or something….." Brooke trailed off as she saw the look in Mr Tweeny's eyes he wasn't going to let her get out of this.

"No, no, no I'm afraid rules are rules" Mr Tweeny said looking at her his beady eyes shining.

Brooke's temper flared she was, which it did very often when she was around Mr Tweeny or her mother, she could never stay in control over her emotions. Brooke stormed out of the room, slamming the door on the way out and stamping up the stairs. Grace flew out after her daughter.

"Come back down here now and apologise, now!" Grace said her voice stern but Brooke just ignored her she didn't have the strength at argue with her mother.

Brooke walked into her room, slamming the door behind her. She could just imagine her mother's mortified face as she tried to explain to her head that Brooke was a teenage delinquent anything to clear her own name. Brooke walked over to her CD Player and turned it on and Paramore started blaring from it.

Brooke walked swiftly over to her wardrobe and opened it. She started sifting through her clothes looking for something to wear, she had decided that she was going out tonight maybe meet up with Ruth, her best friend. Brooke found the perfect top to go with her black skinny jeans and reached out to get it but she tripped over her school bag which had somehow made its way in front of her wardrobe.

Brooke fell into the wardrobe she couldn't remember feeling any pain but everything went black anyway.

* * *

When conciseness came back to Brooke she was confused, she was in pitch black, small space. Then it came back to her she had tripped over her stupid schoolbag and had clearly blacked out but she could feel no pain had she not hit her head of the back of the wardrobe? Brooke looked around her she was scrunched up into the small space inside her wardrobe with the door closed, how had that happened? she thought. Has she not only falling in how had she ended up cramped in the very small space? Before standing up Brooke checked her head for bumps just in case and to her relief there was none.

Brooke stood up her back slightly bent so she wouldn't hit her head off the top of the wardrobe. Brooke pushed the wardrobe door open andstumbled out. Brooke let out a gasp after her eyes had adjusted to the sudden light that had attacked her when she had gotten out of the wardrobe.

Brooke looked around her shocked and started blinking maybe it was a trick of the light but nothing changed. Then she pinched herself maybe it was a dream. Oww no that hurt she defiantly wasn't dreaming.

When Brooke had stepped out of that wardrobe she hadn't stepped into her bedroom but someone else's bedroom. Instead of the California sun shining in through her window there was angry, black clouds outside. This bedroom was purple and plain it had a bed and a desk with an old fashioned computer sitting on it. Brooke recognised the room from somewhere, she felt as though she had seen it before. But that was impossible she knew all her friends rooms and this wasn't one of them and it was defiantly wasn't a room in her house.

Brooke walked slowly into the centre of the room and stood for a moment trying to take in more of her surroundings but other than the bed, desk and computer there was nothing. Brooke then started walking into the hall she could see another bedroom through an open door, this one looked more lived in. There was also a bathroom and another bedroom at the very end of the hall. Brooke walked down the stairs and from the hall she could see a living room. She walked in slowly, there was a T.V up against the wall and a couch in front of it, there was also a love sit in the corner. Brooke walked from there into the kitchen where there was brightly painted presses, tiled walls and a table in the middle of the room with mismatched chairs. Again she got a sense that she knew the place the same feeling she had as she walked through the whole house.

Brooke pinched herself again just to make sure she wasn't sleeping but no it still hurt. Brooke was starting to have a mini panic attack. Where was she and how did she get here? Were only a few of the questions running through her head. Brooke sat down on one of the chairs and started to breath slowly, panicking wasn't going to get her anywhere.

Brooke heard a gurgling sound in the silence and realised it was coming from her stomach, she wasn't surprised she hadn't eaten since that morning, she had skipped lunch at school.

Brooke got up and walked nervously to the old looking fridge in the corner and looked inside. There wasn't much just the bare essentials. Brooke picked out some ham and started eating it, without even bread she didn't feel right going through somebody's stuff it was bad enough her taking the ham so she defiantly wasn't going rooting for bread. Brooke scarffed the food down which actually tasted like food more proof she wasn't dreaming.

Brooke reached down for another piece of ham but found that she had eaten it all. Brooke guiltily put the empty ham packet in the bin beside the fridge.

Brooke stood completely still leaning against the counter top trying to figure out what to do next and failing. If she had really entered someone else's house (which she couldn't see how was possible) how would she get home? Brooke could tell she was a long way away from sunny California the sky outside looked…well she couldn't see how it looked it was covered in dull looking clouds that were threatening to rain.

Another thing that was kind of freaking Brooke out was the way everything here seemed so familiar not only the furniture and the rooms but the weather too. Brooke seemed to remember the cloudy dull sky even though she had spent her whole life in California where there was barely ever a cloud in the sky and it never rained.

Brooke was starting to panic again she tried breathing slowly but it wasn't working. She rushed out of the house. Brooke was shaking this just wasn't possible. Brooke turned around and once again released once again she knew this white-washed house from somewhere. Brooke turned around trying to get away from the house and went to run across the road but in her haste she didn't notice the car coming towards her. Then for the second time today she fell unconscious .

* * *

Brooke woke up and felt pain all over her body. She had a throbbing headache and couldn't open her eyes. She must have just fallen into the wardrobe and had a strangely vivid dream. Brooke moved slightly and realised she was in her bed. Her mother must have moved her that was unusually nice, but then Brooke felt a heavy blanket covering her body not her usual light sheet.

Brooke decided to keep her eyes closed afraid to open them even if she could, she used her ears to try and figure out what was going on around her. Brooke heard a lot of beeping and shuffling around, then she started listening more carefully and she picked out two voices that didn't seem to far away.

"Tell me again what happened, it might be more serious than we thought seeing as she hasn't woken up yet," A calm voice inquired.

"She just ran out in front of me as I was driving home, I didn't have time to stop the car?" A worried voice was saying, "You'll make sure she's okay? Wont you, you're the best. "

"We think she should be but it looks like you hit her pretty hard and her other injuries are serious too," The calm voice replied and Brooke felt a cold hand check her wrist. "Her pulse seems fine that's a good sign" the voice reassured the other man in the room.

Brooke finally realised that the voices were talking about her and then it came back to her she remembered trying to get away from the house and then being knocked over. She groaned, she had hoped it was all just an extremely vivid dream. Brooke noticed that the voices had gone silent, they had heard her groan. Brooke decided it was time to open her eyes and get a few answers.

As soon as she opened her eyes she closed them again. This is a dream, this is a dream she kept repeating because she knew there was no way

this could be true. Maybe she just hit her head really hard off the back of the wardrobe and had giving herself brain damage because there was no way this was really happening. Brooke heard the beeps speed up on the machine that was hooked up to her, she knew why, her heart was beating so hard against her chest it was a wonder they couldn't hear that too.

Brooke could hear the two people who she definitely recognised approach her but she refused to open her eyes. She now knew why everything had seemed so familiar to her she had read about them. Brooke had spent time in those rooms, in that house but only as she had been reading it. The thing that clicked it all into place was when she had seen the two men staring down at her. They had faces that she had read about more than five times.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling?" The doctor asked her. This particular doctor had blonde hair and movie star looks. This doctor was none other than Carlisle Cullen and the man that had run her over was Charlie Swan. This just couldn't be, it wasn't possible. She must defiantly have brain damage it was the only reasonable explanation.

Brooke opened her eyes again, this time slowly. No it wasn't a trick of the light or people who just looked like them it was Charlie and Carlisle and they were standing at the foot of the hospital bed she was lying in both with worried expressions on her face.

Brooke wasn't wearing her clothes anymore instead there was a hospital gown draped around her body she could see her bloodstained clothes on the metal table to the side of the bed. The jeans didn't look so bad but her white top was destroyed she knew from experience that blood didn't come out easy but it never came out from white. Brooke sighed (after all it was one of her favourites) but then she felt pain and winced it was coming from her head. Brooke raised her arm to feel her head and this time there was a bump more than one actually. Brooke winced again as her fingers moved over another bump closer to her forehead this time. Brooke went to move her left arm but it was in a sling.

Brooke looked down to see if she had any other injuries and to her surprise she had there was a large bandage wrapped around her waist it reminded her of those old fashioned clothes that people wore under dresses to keep their stomach in and her leg was also in a cast.

As Brooke had been examining her wounds Carlisle and Charlie had been staring at her looking calm she supposed they were happy she was alive.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked his voice as sweet as honey though it had been described like this in the books it was different to actually here it.

"Sore," Brooke answered and Carlisle chuckled.

"That's to be expected,"

"What happened?" Brooke asked her voice scratchy from not

haven't used it for so long. How long had she been here?

"You don't remember?" Carlisle asked looking worried.

"I remember bits."

"Well, you were hit by a car, and have some very serious injuries. You have also had an operation," Carlisle said indicating towards the bandage wrapped around Brooke's waist, "There was a little internal

bleeding but I fixed you as good as knew. Brooke nodded but then winced as from the pain of moving her head, "Well, nearly as good as new," Carlisle emended.

"How long have I been here?" Brooke asked.

"Three days,"

"What!" Brooke explained, her mother would kill her when she got home. If she got home she wasn't even sure how she got here in the first place. Everything was just so confusing. "Carlisle I can't have been here for three days," Brooke said her voice pleading. Brooke stopped talking when she saw everyone's shocked expressions. What had she done?

"How did you know my name?" Carlisle asked he sounded taken aback. Oh no I said his name, stupid Brooke, stupid Brooke she thought.

"Um…I don't know…" Brooke said trailing off, if she told him what was really happening they would have her locked up in a mental institution though maybe that was were she needed to be.

"What's his name?" Carlisle asked indicating towards Charlie and looking at her as if she was some science experiment.

Brooke didn't know weather to answer with the truth or just saying she didn't know. "Charlie," Brooke said deciding that it was best to tell as much truth as possible so she wouldn't be caught up in her lies.

Charlie looked flabbergasted, "This must be some kind of joke," Charlie said with a half smile half worried glance on his face, "Good one Carlisle.

"I can assure you this is no joke," Carlisle said his voice deadly serious. He turned to look at me. "How do you know this?" Carlisle asked not moving a muscle, letting his vampire side show a bit. "What else do you know?" Carlisle asked intrigued.

Brooke decided to have a little fun with the information she knew. "We're in Forks?" She said slowly turning her statment into a question she continued when she got nods from both men. "You have a daughter….Bella," Brooke said turning to Charlie, "And you have five adopted children…Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper and your married to….Esme," Brooke said this time looking towards Carlisle, she left a space between the names as though she was thinking. Then Brooke took a chance, what was the worse that could happen? Brooke let put a loud fake gasp. "You're a v-v-vampire," Brooke said stuttering out the last word pointing towards Carlisle.

Carlisle looked shocked she saw his grip tighten on the metal bar at the end of the hospital bed. When he let go of the bed to walk towards her the bar had been bent.

"I think she needs to sleep," Carlisle said speaking to Charlie completely ignoring Brooke, "Obviously she is…"

But Brooke never got to find out what she was because Carlisle injected something into the tube that was attached to her arm and for the third time today (well not today to everyone else but it seemed like it to her) her eyes closed without her saying so and she was engulfed in darkness.

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed that next chapter hopefully will be posted soon xx**


	2. Chapter 2 Cullen Conference

**A/N - Sorry this chapter took so long to come up but I had some writers block**

**Twilight still belongs to the Twilight Goddess Stephine Meyers**

Chapter Two - Cullen Conference

Carlisle's POV

Carlisle injected a liquidised sleeping pill into the girls IV. He released that in the heat of the moment he hadn't even found out her name. That wasn't really bothering him though it was the fact that she seemed to know everything. Everything about Charlie and everything about himself that he kept carefully hidden, she had known he was a vampire. How had she known? She clearly wasn't a vampire. Maybe like Alice she was showing signs of a gift before she was even a vampire. Alice had seen visions before she had changed, maybe this girl was the same. Carlisle sighed this was the only explanation he could think of and his head was starting to hurt -which didn't happen often thanks to his vampire abilities- he had to get his family's point of view.

Charlie looked flabbergasted, it must be even harder for him having no connection to the mythical part of the world, he hasn't the faintest idea of what goes on Carlisle thought pitying and envying the man at the same time if only he didn't have to know of the mythical part of the world.

"Hmmm, I'm just going to check her bloods," Carlisle said picking any excuse to leave to room, he needed to get to his family.

"Is there something wrong with her?" Charlie asked clearly referring to what had just happened.

"I don't know Charlie," Carlisle said truthfully before leaving the room in rush leaving Charlie more confused than before, Carlisle was always came from Charlie's experience but now he seemed shaken. Carlisle made his way quickly to his office, he had to restrain himself from using his vampire speed. Carlisle smiled politely at his secretary before walking into his office. He hung up his white coat and quickly changed out of his blue hospital scrubs and into a pair of black jeans and a moss green turtleneck. He had to get back to his family, there was a threat to their peaceful existence seeing as this girl knew about them.

After informing his secretary Julie he was leaving. He made up some silly excuse about feeling sick and not wanting to pass it on to the patients. Carlisle didn't even need to make up an excuse he could have told the middle aged women that he was flying to the moon she wouldn't have cared, she would still be looking at him with her lusty eyes it was the same expression every female member of the staff gave him here.

Carlisle left the hospital and got into his black Mercedes before driving home. It only took him fifteen minutes while it would have taken a human half an hour. He supposed the liking of any kind of speed was just a vampire thing.

When Carlisle entered his house he was not surprised that his whole family were waiting for him in the sitting room. He supposed Alice had used her gift to forewarn them that he was coming home early to tell them something important, he wouldn't have left work if it wasn't important.

Carlisle gave a slight nod towards Alice, thanking her for gathering the family, this way the would waste no time, not that gathering the family would have taken long anyway.

"We have a problem," Carlisle announced his face a picture of stress and worry. "We should go to the dinning room," Carlisle said already moving from the hall and through the dark mahogany door.

The family didn't need the dinning room, they just had it to keep up appearances. However they did use the room when serious matters arose, they used it to discuss the problem and how to dispose of it. Carlisle shuddered at his own choice of words he didn't like the thought of disposing of a human no matter how easy it would have been.

Carlisle took his seat at the head of the dark wooden table. Esme his beautiful wife sat to the right of him and Edward his oldest son in one sense and youngest in the other sat on his left side. The rest of the family sat in their couples. Rosalie and Emmet to the left and Alice and Jasper to the right. His whole family stared up at him, each of their eyes showed some of the worry and fear that Carlisle himself felt.

"As you all know Chief Swan knocked an unknown girl down a few days back, she awoke today," Carlisle said starting at the root of the problem. He got many confused stares from his family wondering how this girl could be the source of all his panic. "When she woke up she didn't seem to know where she was and panicked," Carlisle paused there, he didn't actually know what was the cause for the girls panic, her heart had started racing the minute she had opened her eyes and gotten a glimpse of him and Charlie maybe she had known he was a vampire even then, yes that made some sense. "I managed to calm her down and I informed her of her injuries, everything was going okay until she said my name."

His whole family now looked even more confused. "How could a girl knowing your name be a problem?" Edward asked before Carlisle could continue.

"I hadn't told her my name and it wasn't only my name she knew Charlie's as well. Then when I asked what else she knew she told me that I was married and had five children and then she named all of you. Then she told Charlie he had a daughter and named her," Carlisle explained to the whole family. Each one looked shocked.

"And she wasn't a vampire?" Esme asked.

"Defiantly not," Carlisle replied after all he had preformed surgery on her that would have been impossible to do on a vampire.

"Maybe she's showing a vampire gift during her human life like Alice did," Emmett said repeating one of Carlisle's thoughts.

Before Carlisle could reply to Emmett, Jasper interrupted. "Even though this is interesting, how is it a problem," Jasper said as his gift was still feeling the rolls of worry, fear and wonder rolling from Carlisle that didn't match his explanation, sure she would make an interesting vampire but why should that worry them?

"The problem son is she knows what we are," Carlisle said his voice sombre. There was gasps from most members of his family. They were all wondering the same thing 'what do we do now?' They had spent their years in Forks living like humans. They never showed their true strength, they never went out when the sun shone, they followed all the rules they had set out for themselves.

"Wait, this shouldn't be a problem, we could get rid of her, make it look like it was unavoidable because of her accident," Jasper said he was the most tactical of our family because he had been a solider, he mostly used his survival instincts and he was now in Major Whitlock mode.

Rosalie nodded. "I know it goes against what we stand for but she's one human that could ruin all our futures, just one human, we wouldn't even have to taste her blood," Rosalie said her eyes darkening slightly at the thought of human blood but she ignored the glares she was getting from Esme, Alice and myself.

"Who's going to take her seriously anyway?" Alice asked, "Honestly people will probably just think she hit her head to hard."

"Alice has a point. I will watch her closely, if she lets me near her. I also think we should be protecting her," Carlisle ignored the confused looks he was getting from the part of his family that agreed that they shouldn't hurt the girl and the glares he was getting from the part of his family that thought they should protect themselves at the expense of the girl, "She is at danger from the Volturi as she knows about the existence of vampires and imagine the damage they could to with her gifts."

The rest of his family nodded they didn't trust the Volturi because of the way Carlisle reacted to them but he knew from the years he spent beside them that they -Aro especially- would do anything to require gifts that would strengthen their guard and help them keep their rule on the vampire world.

"I should go back and check on her, I left her sleeping and it should be wearing of any minute now," Carlisle said looking down at his watch before standing up.

Edward stood up less than a second after his adoptive father, "I'm coming too, she sounds interesting, I would like to meet her," Edward said with a slight smirk on his face, he would find out if her intentions were to hurt his family and if they were he would not have a problem dealing with the girl himself if it was too much for Carlisle.

Carlisle led his son out of the house and towards his black Mercedes. Carlisle got into the drivers seat while Edward gracefully slid into the passenger seat.

The trip to the hospital took Carlisle twenty minutes because he was now more relaxed as he had a plan and found he had no need to go really fast but of course he still liked the speed.

Carlisle walked swiftly to his office his son following close behind. He was greeted by a smile from his secretary just before he entered his office.

"You're feeling better then Dr. Cullen?" Julie asked just as Carlisle remembered he had told her he was suffering from a stomach bug.

"Turns out it must have just been something I had eaten," Carlisle said flashing Julie a smile. Edward raised an eyebrow as he listened to Julie's thoughts but said nothing.

Carlisle strode into his office leaving Edward with his secretary.

* * *

Edward's POV

Edward smiled politely at Julie, Carlisle's secretary. Edward had only met her once but his infallible vampire memory didn't forget, but for once he wished he could. Julie was practically screaming her fantasies at him. Not only was it disturbing to think of his adoptive father naked but he was also involved in Julie's fantasies. Edward felt faintly nauseous and was glad when Carlisle stepped out of his office wearing his blue scrubs and white coat.

Carlisle said goodbye to Julie and left Edward following closely behind.

"Your secretary has a very…how do I say it….imaginative mind," Edward said with a smirk.

"You don't need to be a mind reader to tell that," Carlisle said slightly annoyed. Edward knew that Carlisle didn't like the female staff fawning over him especially when they knew he was perfectly happy with a wife at home. Did they really think he would cheat?

Edward followed his adoptive father to the recovery unit of the hospital. They walked over to the furthest ward of the unit which was reserved for people with serious injuries. Edward raised his eyebrows at this.

"She should be okay," Carlisle said as he entered a room. Edward followed him close behind. The minute he entered the room he was hit with the scent of cherries, lavender and vanilla.

'_I went to far'_ Edward looked around to see where the new soft thoughts had come from. Edward looked over at the girl and winced. She looked so fragile and weak all bandaged up and bruised, how could this girl cause his family harm? Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be sleeping.

'_I shouldn't have mentioned the whole vampire thing' _The girls thought betrayed her she was feigning sleep. Edward tried to go deeper into her mind to see if she meant them harm but he met a block. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before. Usually he could get always get the information he needed out of people. This girl not only knew everything about them but he couldn't find out anything about her, it seemed he could only get the thoughts that she chose to let free. This frustrated him. Maybe it was another part of her vampire gift seeping through.

"She's awake," Edward murmured to Carlisle so quietly that only vampire ears could hear it. Carlisle looked inquiringly at Edward as his voice was rough from frustration.

"Later," He said as Carlisle moved closer to the girls bed. Carlisle coughed to let the girl know that he was there as she did not have vampire hearing. Edward also suspected Carlisle did this to let the girl know that he knew she was awake.

'_Time to face the music'_ Edward chuckled lightly only to get shot another questioning glance from Carlisle as the girl opened her eyes. Edward held back a gasp as he saw the colour of the girls eyes. They were his eyes, well his human eyes. Her emerald green eyes were the exact same shade of green as his were in the only photo he had of himself as a human.

Get a hold of yourself, Edward thought mentally shaking himself, a lot of humans had green eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"Fine, fine not at all tired," The girl said her voice dripping of sarcasm and she was glaring daggers at Carlisle. I remembered what Carlisle said about putting her to sleep, clearly she was not impressed. Carlisle looked a little uncomfortable. Edward was surprised to find out her voice was just as soft as her thoughts.

"Yes about earlier…..I don't usually make a habit of knocking out my patients…" Carlisle trailed off looking nervous, that was a first, Edward thought, Carlisle barely got fazed by vampires but never by humans.

"Its okay, you freaked," The girls said softly looking towards Carlisle kindly, as if she was the one looking for forgiveness.

"I freaked?" Carlisle asked confused not used to the new slang as unlike Edward he did not spend most of his day surrounded by human teenagers. Edward chuckled softly from the corner, causing both pairs of eyes on the room to turn to him.

"She means you panicked," Edward said shooting the girl a small smile.

"You're Edward," The girl said with a smile her heartbeat was getting faster.

"Yes I am," Edward replied though it wasn't necessary, "You're nervous?" Edward asked indicating towards her still raising heartbeat.

The girl blushed. "Can you hear my thoughts?" The girl asked getting straight to the point. Edward was shocked the girl was so open most humans shied away from their contact, but as Edward looked at this girl he couldn't even see a trace of fear in her eyes, just wonder. Though he also suspected from her blush earlier on that this was not the only reason that her heartbeat had sped up.

"You're different," Edward began but was interrupted with a snort.

"Sorry," The girl said, "That was just kinda obvious," She concluded with a small smile, Edward noticed when she smiled her whole face lit up, especially her eyes - his eyes.

"As I was saying," Edward said smirking at the girl, "You're different, usually I can go into a persons mind and find out what I need to know but with you it's like I can only hear what you want me to."

"Okay what am I thinking right know," The girl said smiling at this new game.

Edward concentrated for a moment. _'If I go to sleep against my will one more time I'm gonna kill somebody' _Edward laughed.

"You're defiantly not tired then," Edward said smirking, "Though I highly doubt you have the ability to kill a fly."

The girl growled softly as the blush made it's way back to her face and her growl though cute it was nothing compared to the sounds Edward could make.

Carlisle coughed softly bring their attention back to him. Edward had forgotten he was even in the room, this girl was just so…captivating.

"That's very interesting but seeing as you know so much about us all ready how about we find out a little about you?" Carlisle asked his tone kind, from what Edward got of his thoughts he didn't want to frighten the girl but she just nodded seemingly happy to answer questions.

"What's your name?" Carlisle said starting off simple.

"Brooklyn, Brooklyn Heffernan," Brooklyn shuddered lightly at her name, "But call me Brooke, I despise Brooklyn."

"Okay Brooke, where do you live?" Carlisle said thinking he should keep with the simple questions. This question however made Brooke's face a picture of fear before it quickly went blank.

'_You can't make me go back, I won't!' _Edward was slightly shocked by this statement that she let slip, surely she would want to get back to her normal world away from all the vampires that resided her at Forks, but before he could say anything she was talking.

"I don't remember," Brooke said her voice emotionless.

Edward raised his eyebrows but decided not to say anything until himself and Carlisle were alone. Why would Brooke prefer to be here in Forks instead of at home with her family? Maybe they didn't accept her because of her gifts. That was only one of the many possibilities running through Edward's mind.

"Have you forgotten a lot of things?" Carlisle asked worriedly.

'_Maybe the knock to her head did more damage than I realised'_ Carlisle thought as he stared down at the young girl.

"I don't know," Brooke said slowly as if she was uncertain of what information she should divulge. Edward mentally cursed frustrated that he couldn't penetrate her mind and find out was really going on. "I remember that I lived someplace sunny and that my head was considering kicking me out of school," Brooke said with a small smile, which Edward noticed this time to his disappointment didn't meet her eyes.

"You were a trouble maker?" Edward asked, shooting her a lopsided grin, "I highly doubt that." Edward was trying to take the focus off Brooke's supposed memory loss and on to lighter subjects. For some reason unknown to him he didn't like to see Brooke uncomfortable.

"I really wasn't, he just hated me. Though you'd be surprised what I could do," Brooke said feigning a look of wickedness. Edward was slightly taken aback. Was she flirting with him?

Edward turned to Carlisle who was glaring at him apparently he hadn't noticed the flirting. Was I imagining it?

'_I was trying to find out more about her condition' _Carlisle thought pointedly.

"Carlisle will you drop me back home?" Edward asked picking a random excuse to leave so he could tell Carlisle all he had found out about the mysterious girl. Carlisle agreed quickly as he knew if Edward really wanted to get home he could run quicker that Carlisle's car could take him.

"Leaving so soon?" Brooke asked pouting.

"Why? Will you miss me?" Edward asked smirking. He was shocked at himself. Had he just flirted back with the girl? He hadn't flirted with anyone since….No I won't think about that. Edward decided knowing it would only bring him pain.

"Well you're a change from my exciting day of sitting, oh! And wait for it…sleeping!" Brooke said her voice filled with sarcasm.

Edward chuckled lightly as he left the room. Carlisle followed him his eyebrows raised, he had never seen Edward interact with a human like that but he didn't mention it.

"You can't hear her thoughts?" Carlisle asked confused his voice was quiet and fast, only a vampire would be able to hear him.

"It's not that I can't hear them, it's just that I can only hear what she chooses to let me hear," Edward said his voice showing signs of frustration he wasn't used to not being able to hear peoples thoughts. "But she did let something slip when you asked her where she lived, she was lying when she said that she didn't know where she lived."

"How do you know? Though I guessed that from her brief look of fear that passed on her face," Carlisle said with a small frown.

"Her exact thoughts were 'You can't make me go back, I won't!'," Edward said using his perfect vampire memory to recall Brooke's thoughts. "I don't think she meant to let me hear that though. Maybe when she's feeling scared or any high emotion what ever is blocking me from her thoughts fades away for a moment. Why do you think I can't hear all Brooke's thoughts?" Edward asked after he had shared his theory with Carlisle.

"I can only guess. Maybe it's another part of a vampire gift prematurely showing," Carlisle said repeating what he had thought earlier. Carlisle's eyes were sparkling like they always did when he encountered a new mystery.

"I'm actually going to go back in and talk to Brooke and…try and find out some more," Edward said his topaz eyes quickly flickering back to the hospital room and then back to Carlisle, "Plus, she's probably really bored with nothing to amuse herself with."

Carlisle had a slightly smug smile resting on his face.

"What?" Edward asked. When Carlisle didn't answer Edward tried to listen to his thoughts without entering his mind -he had promised his adoptive family that he would never forcefully enter their minds- but all he could hear was Carlisle reciting the symptoms of cancer as he successfully tried to block what he was really thinking from Edward.

Edward raised one eyebrow but said nothing as he turned around and entered the hospital room. He couldn't help himself she was just so interesting, he had now completely forgotten his earlier thoughts about eliminating the girl to save his family, he still didn't know Brooke's intentions but he had a gut feeling that she wouldn't hurt his family.

"Ah so you couldn't resist me," Brooke's teasing voice carried out into the hallway where Carlisle stood, followed by Edward's soft laugh.

As Carlisle walked away he decided that this girl would be good for his son and he walked away with a very content smile.

**A/N - Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner than this one took to come out **

**mynameistolong - Thanks so much for your lovely review and also thank you for being my first reviewer EVER! *smiles at you***


	3. Chapter 3 Starting Fresh

**A/N - This chapter was kinda hard for me to write because I don't know much about medical stuff**

**Anything you recongnise from this chapter comes from the genius mind of Stephenie Meyers**

Chapter Three - Starting Fresh

Brooke's POV

Brooke lay back into the comfortable hospital bed and sighed. She had just had the weirdest week she could have imagined. Who would have guessed that Edward Cullen of all people would visit her each day. Or that Carlisle Cullen would be her doctor. Or that Charlie Swan had decided to let her stay at his house until they found her mom. Of course they never would but that only meant that she could stay in this world longer, Brooke refused to think what would happen when they decided they weren't going to find her mom. What would she do when they kicked her out?

Charlie had also taken to visiting Brooke daily. Brooke guessed he still felt guilty about knocking her over, even though Brooke had said time and time again, it was her own fault for stupidly running out in front of his car. Things were awkward between the two of them at first, seeing as Brooke had shared her knowledge about him and Carlisle in front of him the first time they met. Neither of them ever talked about it and Brooke made sure she didn't say anything that would send him running.

Charlie and Brooke had become good friends -they almost had a bond akin to a father/daughter bond- and it was just yesterday when he said "Brooke, you can't stay in this hospital forever and even though I'm working on finding your parents I don't think I'll have found them by the time you are discharged. So….I was…em….wondering if you would like…to stay with me," Charlie said all this while looking down at his hands.

I didn't say anything I was so shocked, he had only known me a week but yet he was welcoming me into his home, he was showing me kindness that I had never had at home.

I realised I had been quiet to long when I heard Charlie say, "I would understand if you didn't want to…I mean after-." Charlie was cut of when I threw my right arm around his neck as my left one was still in a sling, in a slightly awkward hug.

"Thanks Charlie, I would love to stay with you, if it's not to much trouble," I said smiling as he blushed, of course I knew from the books that Charlie was one to keep his emotions to himself.

"Of course it's not any trouble, I have a spare room and after all I am the one who knocked you over," Charlie said still blushing.

"I thought I told you that was my fault," I said my voice stern but the effect was kinda ruined as I was still grinning like a maniac.

Brooke realised she was grinning even just thinking of the memory. This would mean she had more time in Forks, more time to spend with Edward, who she found she really liked, not just his looks but also his personality. It was so much more than described in the books. The only thing I fear that once Charlie figures out that my mom doesn't even exist in this world he will kick me out. Brooke shuddered slightly but moved that to the back of her mind and warned herself to stop thinking about it, she would deal with it when the time came.

Brooke's relationship with Edward surprised her, she never dreamed she would be able to talk to him -well of course not he was a fictional character until a week back- but what really surprised her was that he seemed interested in her too. Though she could be just imaging that. What would a God like him find interesting in a plain Jane like me?

Even though Edward seemed interested, it was only in a friendly sense. Brooke knew Edward would never fall for someone like her. Why would he? He had Bella. Or he would have Bella, she hadn't arrived in Forks yet from what Brooke could tell, but she wouldn't ask Charlie.

Brooke was glad Edward couldn't read all her thoughts, he would only think she was pathetic for secretly harbouring a crush for him, but not having the courage to say anything. Brooke scalded herself, he wouldn't think her pathetic, Edward was kind like that, he would probably only let her down softly and their friendship would be ruined.

Edward had even brought Alice one of the days he had come to visit her. Brooke was slightly shy at first but we soon hit it off. Alice was very curious to what they referred to as 'Brooke's gift'. Alice would question her seeing how much she knew about their family. Both Alice and Edward seemed surprised at how much she knew. In turn Brooke wanted to know about Alice's gift.

"Did you see me before I came?" I had asked Alice. I had no idea if she would be able to see me as I wasn't exactly from the Twilight world.

"No, I didn't see you coming but I do see you staying in Forks," Alice said her voice was slightly frustrated at the start when she said she hadn't seen Brooke coming but her voice softened towards the end.

Brooke couldn't help but smile. Forks was so much better than California. Brooke's smile faltered slightly as Edward furrowed his eyebrows. Crap! Had she let her thoughts slip again, it turned out her little shield wasn't as strong as she thought but she was glad to have it anyway.

'_Don't say a thing' _Brooke thought looking straight at Edward, she wasn't exactly sure if this was the way it works but she let out a small sigh as Edward nodded at her with a frown. He didn't seem to happy about it.

"You know even though I see you, you're blurry in my visions," Alice said she seemed more than slightly bothered this fact.

Brooke had raised her eyebrows in mock surprise, "Wow, I'm different than other people," Brooke said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Brooke was rewarded with a heart-stopping smile from Edward and a giggle from Alice.

Alice left not long after that conversation and Edward moved to sit at the end of Brooke's bed.

"It seems that Alice really likes you and Esme's dieing to meet you," Edward said with a small smirk and Brooke was glad that he didn't bring up her earlier California slip-up.

"And everyone else hates me?" Brooke asked, wanting a truthful answer from Edward.

"They don't hate you," Brooke choose then to snort but Edward ignored her and continued on, "They just want to keep the family safe and they see you as a threat as you know so much," Edward said and smirked before adding, "And snorting isn't very lady-like."

"I wouldn't hurt your family," I said stubbornly choosing to ignore Edward's last comment.

"I know that and so does Alice and Carlisle. Once the rest of the family get to know you they'll know too, I bet Alice is already telling Jasper," Edward said shooting Brooke his best lopsided smile, which only caused Brooke's heartbeat to speed up which left Edward chuckling silently.

Brooke blushed as Edward laughed at her but couldn't help from smiling as Edward talked about his family accepting her.

Brooke didn't know what came over her at the moment but she reached out with her right sling less hand to hold Edward's left hand that was resting on her knee that was covered with the blue hospital blanket. Brooke smiled when Edward didn't move his hand away though Brooke could see that Edward was visibly confused and surprised. Brooke still wasn't completely used to their cold touch but it didn't surprise her anymore as Carlisle was her doctor.

"Thanks," Brooke said softly not only was she thanking him for his reassuring words but also for him staying with her threw her week at the hospital.

There was a soft cough from the corner of the room. Both pairs of eyes turned to see Carlisle standing there with a smug smile.

Now that Brooke taught about it, Carlisle always seemed to be smiling at her especially when Edward was there. Brooke was sure no other doctor had smiled as much at her when she had been in hospital before, then again no other doctor was like him.

Brooke sighed softly returning from her memories and back into her empty hospital room.

* * *

Edwards POV

As Edward drove away from the Cullen house after dropping his siblings off after school he pondered over what a week it had been. It was the first week in a long time that he had felt really alive -which was ridiculous how could a human girl cause such a change in him? Even as Edward thought the words he knew he was lying. Brooke was much more than just a human girl and he wasn't even thinking about the special abilities that she possessed, no, it was just her. They way her eyes lit up when she smiled, they way when they were talking she made him forget for a little while what he really was…..a monster.

Before Edward had time to wallow in those more depressing thoughts he had arrived at the hospital. Edward couldn't resist seeing Brooke, he had come to see her everyday after school since the day she had woken up -not without Emmett's teasing ("I think Edward has a little crush") and as Edward thought it over there was some truth in Emmett's teasing. He had grown fond of the girl -great now he sounded like some kind of stalker- but he wouldn't let her know, it was for her own good.

Edward snorted as he walked threw the automatic hospital doors, even if he did tell her she wouldn't care, after all she knew he was vampire, she would probably run screaming.

"Hey," Brooke said with a smile as he walked into her hospital room.

"Don't you mean 'Hey tall, dark and handsome'?" I said with a smirk.

"Two out of three ain't bad," Brooke said laughing.

Brooke's laugh was bittersweet to Edward. Her laughter was so nice it lit her eyes up even better than when she smiled but it was to much like hers, like Paige's. Paige was the exact opposite of Brooke but their laugh was exactly the same. Each time Brooke laughed it was like a thousand daggers striking his heart, reminding him of Paige. Though over time he hurt less and he associated the laugh more with Brooke. How could he not? She laughed so much.

Carlisle coughed from the door of the room, a welcome distraction from Edward's thoughts.

'_Why is he always here when you are? And why does he always have that smug smile?' _Brooke thought loudly -though her thoughts still sounded soft somehow- I would have to teach her she didn't have to shout her thoughts at him just lower the shield she kept around her mind.

Nonetheless Edward thought she had a point, was Carlisle spying on them? Brooke was right about the smile too, after a moment Edward had come to a conclusion: Carlisle knew that Edward liked Brooke and he thought Edward was going to act on it. Edward felt a sense of accomplishment he had figured out what Carlisle had been covering up in his thoughts. For the past week when I was around Carlisle would cover up what he was really thinking by listing of the symptoms and cures of different diseases.

"Watcha smiling at Doctor C.," Brooke said interrupting Edwards thoughts and using the nickname she picked up for Carlisle.

"I have good news for you," Carlisle said with a smile, moving towards Brooke, "You're free to leave today after we check the bandages around your waist and remove that cast on your leg."

"Your kidding me," Brooke said ecstatically throwing her right arm around Carlisle's middle as he was standing up. Edward couldn't help the surge of jealousy that went through him, he used all his self-control to suppress the growl that was rising up in his throat.

"Do I have to keep the sling on?" Brooke asked. I knew it was really annoying her, who didn't? Brooke didn't stop complaining about it. At least she had gotten the cast taken off.

"No, I'm afraid you'll have to keep it on for another week or so."

"What if I promise you a kiss if you let me take it off," Brooke said with a cheeky wink.

Carlisle chuckled while I fought again to suppress this irrational jealousy and rage.

"That cheek will get you in trouble one day," Carlisle warned half-heartedly as he began to leave, "I'm telling Charlie you have to keep the sling on for a week at the least."

Brooke growled lightly at him as he left and I could hear him laughing from out in the hall.

"Why would he tell Charlie?" I asked trying to bring her attention back to me. Apparently I didn't do well with jealousy.

"Oh I forgot to tell you I'm staying with Charlie," Brooke said, she was positively glowing, "Well, until he finds my mother," Brooke concluded her voice dropped and her smile faltered as she said that last sentence. Edward just figured she had problems with her mother and decided not to pry…yet.

"That's great," Edward said smiling at her, "Will you be joining the school?"

"Yep, next week after the sling comes off, they have to do something about paperwork. It was Charlie's idea I think his exact words were 'Just 'cause your lost doesn't mean your leaving you education behind too'," Brooke giggled lightly, making Edward think if his heart was still beating it would have burst out of his chest.

After Brooke's giggle had faded her expression turned guilty, "I still think he blames himself for knocking me over, even though it was clearly my fault I ran out in front of him without looking," Brooke said clearly feeling guilty for causing his guilt.

Edward racked his brain for something to say that would make her smile, that wasn't completely random but was coming up blank. As if on cue a red-haired nurse walked into the room.

"Time to get that cast taken of, honey," The nurse said moving a wheelchair closer to the bed.

"I better go." Even to my own ears my voice sounded sad.

"No, you don't," Brooke said catching me around the waist as I was leaving with her good arm, I could of easily walked on but recognising she wanted me to stay I stayed with her arm around my waist. A small part of my brain was shouting for joy. "You're coming with me," Brooke said confidently but near the end her voice wobbled a bit.

I raised an eyebrow, she had nothing to be scared about. After all it was Carlisle removing her cast.

"Look, I know the saw only takes away the cast, but what if it slipped and takes away my leg," Brooke explained quickly some of her words running into the others. "Please," Brooke said looking up at me from the wheelchair that the nurse had moved her into while she was talking.

"Fine, I'll go…baby," I said teasing her. Edward knew that her fear was pointless, it was his father taking the cast of, there was no way he would let the saw slip with his vampire sense's but Edward couldn't say no to Brooke.

"I am not a baby," Brooke said her voice close to a hiss.

"Sure, you're not," I said ruffling her hair.

Brooke growled lightly, flattening her hair back down, while I chuckled at her.

The nurse started wheeling her out of her hospital room and down the hall, towards Carlisle's office. I noticed that she started fidgeting as we got closer to my adoptive father's office.

"Think on the positive side," I told her when we were within a foot of his office, "You'll be walking out of Carlisle's office."

"That's _if_ my leg doesn't get sawed off," Brooke muttered repeating her earlier fear. I couldn't help but laugh at her ridiculous fear. Brooke looked up at me an glared.

"I can bring her in," I murmured to the nurse and then flashed her one of my best smiles because her thoughts showed she was about to disagree. Needless to say it worked and she smiled back at him with a slight blush before walking off.

"Do you always dazzle people like that to get your way?" Brooke asked with an amused smirk as I opened the door to Carlisle's office and pushed her in.

"I dazzle?"

"You dazzle," Brooke confirmed looking around Carlisle's office.

Her eyes froze on the saw that was on the table next to the couch she would be lying on when getting her cast removed.

"Do I dazzle you?" I asked trying to distract her and because of a bit of general curiosity.

"Frequently," Brooke said and then giggled. I didn't see what was funny, I tried to enter her mind but once again I was blocked out so he just enjoyed her giggles, slightly sad when they ended and her smile faded as Carlisle walked in with a smirk, Edward had no doubt he had been eavesdropping outside the door, not that it would have been hard with his vampire hearing.

"Ready, Brooklyn?" Brooke grimaced at Carlisle.

"Brooke," Brooke corrected her eyes darted back to the saw.

"I didn't saw your arm of when I took of your last cast," Carlisle reminded her, after he noticed what she was looking at. Obviously the wasn't the first time this irrational fear had arose.

"I know but still," Brooke whined and both myself and Carlisle chuckled.

Carlisle walked over to Brooke and gently moved her from the wheelchair and onto the black leather couch. Edward sat on the arm of the couch closest to Brooke's head which was resting on a cream pillow.

Edward saw Brooke wince as Carlisle started the saw. Brooke reached out and grabbed my hand as Carlisle brought the saw down on the cast.

"Talk about something interesting," Brooke said, as she squeezed my hand hard enough to break human bones.

I racked my brain but I came up blank. What would Brooke find interesting? I looked at Carlisle for help. My adoptive father just shrugged which Brooke couldn't see as she had her eyes tightly shut, determined not to look at the saw as it penetrated the cast.

"Do you miss the sun? I remember you saying you were from California." I was talking about the weather…pathetic. Crap was my second thought she had warned me not to mention her California slip-up.

"Your asking me about the weather," Brooke said giggling, obviously she was thinking along the same lines as myself. But she answered my question nonetheless. "I haven't had a chance to miss it yet, I've been inside this hospital." Thankfully she didn't notice my own slip-up.

"Hopefully I'll be here long enough to see snow," Brooke added.

"You've never seen snow?," I asked in amusement.

"Well, I've seen it on T.V but I'm sure it's not the same."

"I can't believe you've never seen the snow," I muttered smirking.

"It doesn't snow in California and some people don't live forever to get to see everything," Brooke said.

Brooke visibly relaxed when Carlisle turned the saw off, she openedher eyes and relaxed her bone-breaking grip on my hand, but not letting go of it completely, which I had no complaints about.

"All done," Carlisle said unnecessarily, his eyes not moving from mine and Brookes hands that were still entwined.

Brooke moved to sit up but Carlisle stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder, "We still have the check your bandages," he reminded her. Brooke lay back down, her hand had slipped from mine when she had moved, the loss of it made me frown.

Carlisle hiked the mint green, shapeless hospital pyjama top up to Brooke's chest and started to unravel the bandages.

When all the bandage was unravelled and on the ground Carlisle inspected Brooke's scar. I noticed it was quiet large -Carlisle had said her internal bleeding had been serious-. I felt the green monster inside me flare again as Carlisle's hands started touching her stomach. I had to remind myself that he was only making sure she was okay. Anyway what reason did I have to be jealous?

Brooke broke the uncomfortable silence between them when Carlisle started bandaging her up again with new bandages.

"Too tight, Doctor C.," Brooke said, wincing slightly.

"Sorry," Carlisle said before undoing the bandages and starting again.

Carlisle finished up bandaging Brooke within a few minutes, twice as quick as a human doctor, "You'll have to come back in two weeks so I can take it off," Carlisle told Brooke as he walked over to his desk with the old bandages in his hand. Carlisle dropped the bandages in the bin beside his desk and picked up a small bundle of clothes of his desk.

"These are for you, Alice got them," Carlisle said smiling as he held out the bandages to Brooke, she walked over to get them. This was the first time I had seen her standing up and it surprised me that she was roughly around the same height as Alice, if not smaller. "Alice 'saw' that the only clothes that you had were the one's that you showed up in," Carlisle said as Brooke smiled down at the clothes.

"Tell her thank you for me will you?" Brooke asked and Carlisle nodded just as there was a knock on the door signalling the arrival off another patient.

"Charlie is waiting for you in the reception room, he'll bring you home after you change," Carlisle said as a middle aged man entered the room.

"Thanks again Doctor C.," Brooke said again before leaving the room with me.

We had only walked a foot towards Brooke's room before she was talking. "It feels so good to be walking again," Brooke said blissfully.

"I never thought you'd be this short," I teased her. Brooke punched my arm lightly knowing it wouldn't hurt me. Brooke probably did it so lightly so that she wouldn't hurt her hand.

Before I could say anything she stopped at a girls bathroom. "I think I'll get changed in there, I don't want to leave Charlie waiting and there's nothing in my room I need," Brooke said already walking into the bathroom, "Wait for me," she called back out to me.

Luckily she didn't leave me waiting for long like I would have been if it had been Alice or Rosalie. When Brooke walked out I had to stop my jaw from dropping, this was the first time I'd seen her out of the unflattering hospital pyjamas and she looked amazing.

Brooke had on her a pair of fitted dark blue jeans, a pair of black converse, a vibrant orange tank top and seeing as she was in Forks a white cardigan.

"Alice has good style," Brooke remarked looking down at herself. Brooke handed me the hospital pyjamas, "You know where they go?"

I nodded at her, I didn't trust my voice just yet. We walked in a comfortable silence up until we reached the door to the reception room. Brooke seemed to be thinking about something rather intently when I reached to open the door so it surprised me when she went up on her tippy-toes and placed a soft quick kiss on my cheek before opening the door herself and walking out.

Brooke turned around, "Visit me this week," Brooke said smiling at me. I was too shocked to reply. Had she really just kissed me? Brooke giggled before walking over to where Charlie was waiting for her.

**A/N - Please review, they make me work faster...**

**mynameistolong - Thanks so much, I do try hard to keep them as much in character as possible, hope you like this chapter too!**


	4. Chapter 4 Forks High School

**A/N - Sorry this chapter took so long to come out. I had this all typed out two weeks ago but then it went and deleted it self. Then I got frustrated trying to re-write it. I over came the frustartion in a few days. So here is the extremely late next chapter. And I'm hoping it's good enough to earn your forgivness. Also I know the way I discribe Forks High School is a little different than how it is discribed by Stephine Meyer.**

**And on a sadder note I still don't own Twilight.**

Chapter Four - Forks High School

Edward's POV

I lay down in my room on my leather sofa. I had spent the last week here, only leaving for school and to occasionally hunt. I didn't feel like interacting with the rest of the world. Well, the part of the world I still interacted with. The one thing that kept going through my mind was Brooke. More precisely the kiss she had given me. Once again I found myself having the same argument in my head, that I had been having for the past week as I lay on the sofa and I needed it sorted out soon. Tomorrow Brooke would be joining Forks High School and I was -again- giving myself a headache thinking about the kiss she had placed on my cheek.

I knew it couldn't be the kiss I really wanted, defiantly not, why would she, knowing what a monster I am. No, it was not a kiss that declared that she cared for me, it was more of a friendship kiss, a thanks-for-staying-with-me-while-I-was-in-the-hospital kiss. Yes, that was it, she was thanking him.

But what if it wasn't a kiss thanking him? What if she actually felt something for him? Edward could already feel his dead heart soaring, he only wished it was a kiss showing that she cared for him. Then again that wasn't a good thing either, Brooke couldn't, shouldn't care for him. He wasn't good for her, he would only hurt her. That thought only brought back memories of Paige so he dropped it.

But I don't have to worry about hurting her because it wasn't that kind of a kiss it was. It was her way of thanking him. Oh if only it was a kiss that showed she cared for him. Even though that would be really good for myself it would be dreadful for her.

Edward growled in frustration as his thoughts kept going in circles. If only I could read her mind it would be so much easier, I thought throwing the nearest book across the room. It bounced off the wall leaving a dent. I thanked God it didn't hit the window, Esme would have killed me.

In my frustration I hadn't noticed Jasper's footsteps walking up the stairs and unusually he went unnoticed until I heard his thoughts.

'_Ugh, his emotions are driving me crazy'_ Edward shot Jasper a sympathetic look, he knew what it was like to be bombarded by other people's thoughts and he figured it was the same for Jasper and the emotions people felt.

"You know your round-about emotions are sendin' me 'round the bend," Jasper said unnecessarily as his thoughts had already betrayed him.

"Yea, well, I can't help it," I snapped back. It wasn't my fault this girl had wriggled her way into my life.

Jasper raised his eyebrows but said nothing, my emotions probably told him everything he needed to know. Jasper left my room in the blink of an eye. Leaving me once again to my internal struggle.

In the end I decided I would leave her alone, ignore her. That was the best thing to do, no matter what kind of kiss it was because it didn't matter , I was still a vampire after all and she was still a human and the best thing I could do to insure her safety was to leave her alone.

If I had come to my conclusion why was I still debating what kind of a kiss it was? And why was I hoping she wouldn't hate me too much because I hadn't visited her like she had requested.

I sighed as walked out of my house and towards my Volvo, how had she become such a big part of my life in two weeks? I barely knew I thing about her and she seemed to know everything about me.

I needed to get away from here and hunt and with that thought I started my Volvo and drove out of Forks city limits.

* * *

Brooke's POV

I opened my eyes to Charlie's spare room. Today was the big day. The day I was going to see Edward again and make him talk to me if he liked it or not. I got out of bed and got into the clothes hanging on my wardrobe -that I had picked out in a stress less night- a low cut purple blouse, a pair of white skinny jeans and a pair of silver flat shoes.

I left the room walking into the bathroom me, Charlie (and soon Bella) shared. After searching through my toiletry bag I pulled out my toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, a light foundation and mascara. When I finished brushing my teeth and putting on the small amount of make-up I dragged my hairbrush threw my hair, wincing as I brushed out the knots, that had been caused by my tossing and turning last night. I didn't sleep well stressed. After my hair was not free I put it up in a messy ponytail.

I made a quick stop back to my room to grab my schoolbag full of new books Charlie had bought and surveyed myself in the mirror. I looked good if I did say so myself, not as good as the Cullen girls, not as good as Bella the girl Edward was destined to fall in love with but I looked good for me.

I had seen pictures of Bella around Charlie's house, she was even more beautiful than what I had imagined when reading the Twilight books. If I had thought I had even a small chance with Edward it was gone now, I couldn't compete with Bella but the least I could do was try. I was stubborn and I hoped it wouldn't lead to me getting my heart broken.

I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Charlie was seated at the kitchen table having his morning cup of coffee before leaving to go to the station.

Charlie looked up from the newspaper he had been reading when I entered and smiled. "Would you like me to drop you down to the school?" Charlie asked, probably doing his best to help but had no idea how bad of a first impression I would get being dropped of by the cruiser.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I think I'll walk, you showed me where it was, I'm pretty sure I won't get lost, plus I haven't gotten any exercise since being here," I said, I wasn't one of those girls obsessed with they're weight, I liked the way I looked now all I was doing was keeping it like that. Though I wasn't sure about the not getting lost bit. I was awful at directions.

I declined Charlie's offer at breakfast, I was too nervous to eat. I grabbed my iPod (that Charlie had insisted on buying) of the counter, I was going to need that if I was walking. I called goodbye to Charlie and left the house. I turned on my iPod and set it to my Diana Vickers play list. As I started walking to school I thought of the week I had had. In some ways it was the best week of my life and in others the worst.

Charlie spoiled me rotten as if I were his own daughter and I hoped he wasn't doing it out of guilt. I wasn't used to being spoilt, my mother would never dream of doing such a thing.

Charlie had brought me out shopping two days after I had come to his house after he discovered all I had were the clothes from the accident and the ones Alice had given to me. He must have spent at least three hundred on clothes alone, then there was all the toiletries I needed. After I complained Charlie assured me that most of the money had been given to him by the government as he was taking care of me. It made me feel better, though I was still bothered he was spending some of his own money as well, he really was too good to me.

The other not so good part revolved around Edward. The song changed just as I had thought his name. The Boy Who Murdered Love was now playing. I nearly laughed aloud, how fitting.

I hadn't seen or heard head nor tail of Edward since I had kissed his cheek at the hospital. He hadn't visited me like I asked. I didn't know weather to be angry or sad. Like he could of called to tell me he wasn't interested instead of hiding at home like a coward, it wasn't even a proper kiss anyway. I only kissed his cheek.

I don't know what I was thinking, he obviously didn't like me the way I liked him. I should have remembered he had Bella or would have Bella. He could never like me and know I had ruined the friendship we had built. But today I was going to corner him somehow and make him talk to me. Edward was a good person and would probably give me something like pity friendship and if pity friendship was all I could get I would take it and work from there.

Just as I finished my mini rant, I walked around a bend and there was Forks High School. It wasn't anything special, nothing like some of the people who went there. It looked like any ordinary school. It's walls were made of brick and there was a lot of concrete. There was the occasional picnic bench on a strip of grass.

I had arrived early and for that I was thankful for, I didn't need everybody staring at me as I walked in plus I needed to see the secretary first.

I walked towards the main building, I knew from reading Bella's first day where the office was. The office was very small made look even smaller by the large counter separating the two secretaries from the rest of the room. Potted plants were everywhere, they looked like they had been shoved in every available place.

I made my way towards the secretary that was unoccupied, she had chin length red hair and from what I could tell she was chewing gum.

"Hey, I'm Brooke, it's my first day and I was told to come to the office," I said as kindly as possible seeing as her jaw had practically dropped -yep, defiantly chewing gum.

She seemed to realise she was staring and closed her mouth and started to get some papers.

I really couldn't blame her for staring, I was probably the subject of the towns gossip, I had after all appeared from nowhere.

She handed me a schedule, a map of the school and a slip that I had to get signed by all my teacher's today but I knew that before she told me.

"Good luck, Brooklyn," she said kindly leaving me no time to correct her before she turned to the other secretary who was now free. No doubt to tell her who she had introduced to the school.

I left the office quickly, not particularly caring what was said, though hoping they were kind words all the same. I glanced down at my schedule as I stood outside the office, hoping the Edward would be in at least one of my classes.

That was when I noticed that I had biology after lunch. It couldn't be **the** biology class could it be? The one where Edward and Bella had first talked to each other, the first time Edward had realised that Bella was his _la tua cantante. _I took a quick look at the name of the teacher beside the class. Yes, there it was Mr. Banner. I nearly done a happy dance right there and then. I was going to be in the famous biology class (well, famous to people who had read Twilight).

I checked my phone (which Charlie had also bought for me) that was on silent in my pocket. I had five minutes to get to my next class, which a quick glance at my schedule told me it was English with Mr. Mason in Room Three, hmm that was also the name of Bella's English teacher. Another look at my schedule told me that I had nearly all the same classes as Bella except her Government class I had History instead, for that I was glad. I liked history and had no clue when it came to politics.

I hurried away trying to find room three, even with a map I was useless with directions. I looked down at the map anyway, I needed some idea of where the room was. Urg Room Three wasn't even in the main building. I half ran to the building Room Three was in that was on the left side of the main building but of course my directional problems got in the way and I went right. I broke into a run when I realised my mistake.

Thank God class had started late or I would have been late not really what I needed on my first day.

I never really liked English back home but that was more to do with the teacher, Ms. Kelly always tended to mark everything I did down because I went off track when writing essays, I also tended to be bias.

Though if Mr. Mason didn't mind my creative streak I think we'd get on just fine.

I followed a girl in who had brown curly hair, I had my suspicions that she was Jessica Stanley. I made my way towards Mr. Mason's desk and handed him the slip he had to sign, just I was about to leave and take a seat he stopped me.

"Introduce yourself to everybody," he said.

I took a deep breathe, I could do this without making a fool of myself, "Hi, I'm Brooke," I said giving a semi-awkward wave, before making my way to the empty desk at the back of the room.

I stared down at my book for the whole class though I could feel people staring at me, which brought colour to my cheeks. I always was a very easy blusher. Now, don't get me wrong I did like attention but only in little spurts.

When the bell rang relief coursed through my body, nobody would be staring at me when they had to class. How wrong I was, every head turned to stare at me as a threw my book in bag, now that they wouldn't get in trouble for not paying attention.

Walking up to collect the slip off the teacher was nearly as embarrassing as when I had been walking down to my chair. I knew they were only staring because I was **new** but it still bugged me, it made me feel self conscious.

Mr. Mason handed me over the slip with a quick, "Welcome to Forks, Brooklyn." I corrected him, praying that it would be the last time today, I had after all introduced myself as Brooke not Brooklyn.

I left the classroom only to come face to face with somebody who appeared to be Mike Newton, he had blue eyes and blonde hair gelled up into orderly spikes.

"You must be Brooke," He said offering his hand. I shuck it, though it was kinda obvious I was Brooke. Did he see any other new girls? Anyway I was pretty sure he was in my English class, he would have heard me introduce myself, I was pretty sure only new people did that.

"And you are?" I asked as politely as I could given his earlier display of idiocy.

"Mike Newton," he said smiling, I nearly gave myself a little high-five, I was in the middle of making a bet with myself that I could guess most if them when I was interrupted.

"What's your next class?" Mike asked.

"Um…," I grabbed my schedule out the pocket of my skinny jeans, "I have Trigonometry in Room Five with Mr. Varner," I said looking back up.

"That's in the main building, I have to go there too, I could show you the way," Mike said, I agreed because I really couldn't use a map, even one as simple as the one that was also shoved in my pocket.

Mike asked me about how I was liking Forks and other usual questions you ask the new girl. I answered truthfully telling him Forks was a step-up from where I lived last. I caught Mike talking to my chest instead of my face a few times. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to wear the purple blouse, I didn't want to set a reputation on the first day.

"Well, this is your stop," Mike said as we reached Room Five, "Maybe I'll see you in some other classes." It seemed that Mike's crush wasn't just on Bella, if it was any indication of what he was like with me I would say the Mike liked all new girls. In that case I couldn't wait for Bella to come. Though maybe Mike would be the only one to fancy me when Bella came, after all she would take up all Edward's attention.

I groaned as Mike walked away, trigonometry was maths and me and maths didn't mix well. I wasn't terrible or anything, I could do it fine. That was until they went and added the alphabet.

I handed Mr. Varner the slip and he like Mr. Mason made me introduce myself. Though unlike Mr. Mason he didn't let me choose my seat and made me sit in the front beside someone who I imagined to be Angela Weber. That I was glad for, I was hoping to stay close to her and away from Jessica and stay miles away from Lauren. New Moon had shown me who would be a better friend.

"Hey," I said smiling to Angela as I sat down.

"Hi, I'm Angela" Angela said kindly, reaching into her bag to get out her book. Woop I was doing well on guessing who everyone was.

As it turned out Trigonometry made no more sense to me in Forks than it did in California. I could just imagine how much fun me and Mr. Varner were going to have over the next few months. Maybe he would just give upon me like my last teacher. That suited me just fine, at least I wouldn't be humiliated when he asked me a question that I had no clue what the answer was.

My next two classes -History and Spanish- passed much in the same way and I eventually got used to the stares and thankfully the word had got 'round that I was Brooke not Brooklyn.

I only met one Cullen so far and it had been Alice in my History class. I wasn't feeling particularly up to talking to her yet. So I rushed out of the class, talking to Eric, who I had ended up sitting next to in that class.

I was unlucky enough to end up sitting beside Jessica in Spanish but it wasn't as bad as I thought, though I had to remind myself that it wasn't until Bella was going through stuff that Jessica showed her true colours.

Jessica offered to le me sit at her table for lunch and I agreed. Where else was I supposed to sit? She also walked me to the cafeteria which I was thankful for because of earlier mentioned directional problems. It was a wonder I remembered my way to school even after Charlie showing it to me.

I stood behind Jessica waiting for my turn at the small cafeteria shop, as I waited I looked around. There in the furthest table, separated from everyone else were the people (vampires?) I was looking for. I turned around quickly I was going to ignore Edward, see how he liked it.

In the back of my head a little voice told me that wasn't the best way to start back my friendship with him but I ignored it, I always liked my revenge…even it was for something as petty as him ignoring me.

It was now my turn to get something but I realised my appetite had gone away at the sight of him, (what a great way to start a relationship). I grabbed a soda and paid, again with Charlie's money, he was too kind to me. I was going to go get a job. Maybe I could use Mike's interest in me to get a job in his hiking store before Bella did.

I made my way towards the table Jessica was sitting. The only available seat left was, unfortunately, between Mike and Tyler. I was hoping to get a seat beside Angela.

I was glad to find out that Tyler didn't have a thing with new girls it was actually Bella he liked but it seemed that Eric was showing some interest. I really couldn't wait for Bella to come, she would solve that.

I had never really done well with the attention of boys. Back home I had friends that happened to be boys (mainly because they were more fun then the girls that wouldn't dare break a nail with the exception of Ruth) then of course when I was younger, maybe ten or so, I had the occasional lunch-time boyfriend. Though all we did was hang out in the same group and hold hands. All that added up to absolutely no experience with boys.

I was drawn out of my thoughts soon enough by Jessica who sat across from me, "Edward Cullen is staring at you," she said her eyes darkened, which I guessed was from jealousy. Hadn't it mentioned in one of the books that Edward had turned her down?

Let him stare I thought angrily. "He's smiling at you," Jessica added. Damn, I thought, he better not of heard that but I had a gut feeling he did, he usually picked up on my thoughts when I was over emotional and anger just happened to be an emotion and I was expressing I bit of that now. What gave him the right to stare at me? The little voice in the back of my head told me that was going over the top just a tincy bit. I could sense sarcasm. How could my own mind be sarcastic with me?

"Stop staring back," I said, damn the blush that I could feel creeping up on my cheeks.

"Do you know him?" Jessica asked curiously, her eyes flashing, probably at the thought of new gossip to spread around the school.

"I met him briefly when I was at the hospital. Dr. Cullen was my doctor," I lied hoping not to give anything that would send misguided rumours around the school.

Jessica looked disappointed at the lack of information. While I plotted ways that I could make Edward talk to me in our next class, each possibility more crazy than the last. Finally I settled on leaving out the eccentrics and just be me, that seemed to work in the hospital. Though he did ignore me for a week afterwards.

Again that annoying voice in the back of my head told me he hadn't really been ignoring me he just hadn't come to visit, maybe he had a perfectly good reason. I doubted it.

For the rest of lunch I talked with Mike, who occasionally looked up from my chest. I couldn't remember him doing this to Bella so I decided I'd wear a higher up top tomorrow. Every once in a while Mike would release me from conversation and I could turn my attentions to Angela (that was unless they weren't taken by Eric) I really wanted to get to know her.

At last the bell rang and I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach, this was it. Either Edward was going to talk to me now or not at all. Though I really didn't believe I would give up that easily. I tended to be stubborn.

I was left walking to Biology with Mike, who nearly seemed to be bouncing since he found out we had Biology and Gym together.

I left him as we walked into the biology classroom, I walked up to the teacher's desk whilst he walked to his own desk. I handed Mr. Banner my slip, a quick glance at the rest of the class showed two empty seats, one beside Mike and the other beside Edward. I pretended not to see Mike indicating to the empty seat beside him and took the one closer to the front beside Edward.

I took my book out and waited for Mr. Banner to talk about something. I wouldn't have listened anyway. Biology was science, I didn't to well in any form of science.

"Thanks for visiting," I whispered as sarcastically as I could, knowing that Edward would hear, "It felt really nice to be ignored." I knew this probably wasn't the place to vent my anger, that I should wait until class finished but I had a gut feeling that Edward wouldn't wait after class, I always listened to my gut.

"It was for your own good," Edward whispered back. I had to strain my ears to hear him so I could have imagined the slight tone of grief that coloured his voice.

"My own good," my voice was louder than last time, I hated being told what to do or what was good for me, thankfully nobody heard me. "I think I can decide what is good for me and what is not."

"Apparently not if your still willing to be around me," he hissed at me.

That confused me. Why would I not want to be around him? He hadn't done anything to harm me. "Why shouldn't I be around you?" I whispered back, trying and failing to keep the confusion out of my voice.

"You of all people should know, you know what I am," Edward said though this time his voice sounded resigned.

"But you don't eat people," I said tactlessly stating the obvious, well the obvious to me.

"I have before," he all but growled at me but he seemed to remember his gentlemanly ways and the growl stayed in his throat.

"I know," I said trying my best to sound soothing as I tapped my head. Reminding him that I knew these things.

Apparently that had been enough to alert Mr. Banner to our almost silent conversation, well silent on Edward's part. "Miss Heffernan, you may be new but that does not give you the right to talk in my class."

"Sorry, sir," I said for the third time today cursing my easy blushes as the whole class turned to stare at me and I could have sworn I heard Edward chuckle beside me.

I stayed silent for the rest of the class, truthfully I didn't even try to listen or understand what was going on, I spent it (hopefully not obviously) staring up at Edward, while he for the most part stared ahead but every now and again he would glance back down at me. On those occasions I quickly stared back down at my book, which I was sure was open on the wrong page.

"Can we at least be friends?" I asked when class finally drew to a close. I tried to hide the sad expression that came with those words that hurt so much to say but I was sure Edward saw it anyway.

"You should stay away from me," Edward began and I could feel my face falling, "But seeing as you stubbornly refuse to do so, I suppose we could be…friends," Edward said the word friends as though he was trying it out for the first time. I had no doubt he was, well at least for the first time with a human since he had been changed.

I smiled up at him before Mike practically dragged me off to gym. I barely had time to grab my signed slip from Mr. Banner, who gave me a quick but strict warning about talking in class.

We were friends, that was a start.

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's my longest one yet. Which I say is because I got my most reviews so far. Also I'm bringing Bella in next chapter and I want to know should Edward be interested in her as well as Brooke. Please let me know along with any suggestions.**

**mynameistolong - Brooke meeting the family should come up soon and I'm thinking when that happens we can find out more about this 'Paige' girl *dramatic music***

**sweetdemon95 - I'm thinking they do end up together but let's see what happens when we throw Bella into the mix *wink, wink***

**Trunksymia - Yep, I know that but I think I did okay in this chapter. It's just I usually write in third person but I'm trying to get out of that because I think first person gives alot more information about what the person is thinking. Thanks for picking me up on that kindly :)**

**Bane of Princes - Haha, I think that myself but she could cause some serious drama in this story, though she might just end up with Jake :O**


	5. Chapter 5 Bella

**A/N - Okay, okay, I know this is late. But you have to understand - I suffer from a condition that can make it very difficult to write at times. It's called laziness, and I've lived with it all my life. And even though I've learned to control it, I still have periods where all I want to do is hang out with my friends or watch television. I can't guarantee it won't happen again.**

**All charaters (minus Brooke) belong to Stepheine Meyers, I just like to have fun with them ;)**

Chapter Five - Bella

Edward's POV

Everybody was thinking about her and it was driving me crazy. I couldn't concentrate in class, it was nearly impossible to tune the voices out when I myself was thinking so much about her. That was why I was glad that my teachers had stopped calling on me for answers after they found I could answer anything they threw at me. One of the small perks repeating school again and again.

Days never seemed to drag on for me, why would they? I'd lived nearly a hundred years. Today was different, I was practically bouncing in my seat, waiting for lunch when I could see her, through my own two eyes, instead of everybody else's.

Emmett sat sniggering beside me in Calculus (my first class of the day) when my jaw dropped. I had just seen what she was wearing threw Mike Newton's leering eyes.

The thought made me want to growl, how dare he look at her like that? I remembered that I had vowed to leave her alone. I reined in the growl. I wasn't happy about it.

As I made my way to the cafeteria, Alice by my side. She was telling me how Bella had left their history class without a second glance her way. It seemed Alice wasn't to happy about it, she had 'seen' them becoming friends and she didn't like me interfering.

I sat with my family as usual. I resisted for all of five minutes before I turned my around to look at her. I could have seen her through the thoughts of anybody who sat at the table but they all had there own opinions of her. Jessica looked on at her with jealousy due to her instant popularity, Tyler looked on with lust, though not as strong as Mikes, Edward didn't even dare go near Mike's head again. It brought out an unnecessary surge of jealousy that he didn't have the right to feel, Brooke wasn't mine.

I wanted to see her without everybody's judgement. Angela would have been the perfect choice for this, she didn't judge a book by its cover but Angela was to polite to sit gawking at her.

So it left me no choice but to turn around to see her through my own eyes.

Jessica smiled at me, a smile that she probably thought looked flirtatious, her eyes widened when she saw where my gaze truly landed.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," I heard Jessica whisper to Brooke.

'_Let him stare' _I could tell it was Brooke immediately, even though I had only heard her thoughts a few times. Her thought voice (?) was like no other I had heard before.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her, though the angry tone -that some how still managed to sound sweet- upset him. Obviously she had been upset by my staying away for the past week.

"He's smiling at you," Jessica continued even though Brooke hadn't acknowledged her first statement, well, except in her thoughts but of course Jessica couldn't hear them, I barely could.

"Stop staring back," Brooke muttered back to her, I smiled again though this time it was met by a glare from Rosalie, she had been listening in on their conversation too.

"I don't trust her," Rosalie muttered to no one in particular. The four other vampires knew who the 'her' was. Rosalie had spent the last week ignoring me and telling the rest of our family what a mistake I was making.

Even though she wouldn't talk to me (which I found a vast improvement from the snarky comments she had been making beforehand) I was still forced to listen to her thought. Oh, well, you couldn't have everything in life.

I silently cursed Rosalie, I had missed the last bit of their conversation about me.

I watched her for the rest of lunch, she spent most of it talking to Mike Newton, I wanted so bad to rip his head off. Did jealousy really come on this strong? Though what angered me more was the fact that he didn't have the decency to look at her face. I knew men were not as gentlemanly as they were in my era but I knew this was unacceptable in our current generation.

Whenever she seemed to get a free minute from Mike she turned to talk to Angela, unless Eric grabbed her attention. I didn't like him but I didn't dislike him as much as Mike. Eric's thoughts were less vulgar about Brooke.

When the bell rang I made my way to Biology. I sat in my usual seat exactly in the middle of the class, though it looked closer to the front than it did to the back.

I wasn't surprised when Brooke walked into the class, in a school this small we were bound to have at least one class together. I was however, surprised when she choose the seat beside me other than the empty seat beside her precious Mike (I silently scalded myself, I couldn't read all her thoughts, I didn't know what she thought of Mike). I thought she was trying to ignore me.

"Thanks for visiting," Brooke whispered to me sarcastically when

Mr. Banner started explaining the importance of our cells. "It felt really nice to be ignored." I could here the edge on her voice and knew I was in for a long conversation.

* * *

I stared after Brooke in shock as she left the classroom, Mike at her heels. The conversation hadn't been as long as I'd thought, unlike any other girl who would go on about how hurt she felt, Brooke got straight to the point.

Even though she didn't say it, I could tell she was upset from disappearance by the tenors of her voice. I felt bad for upsetting her and I've only known her for two weeks.

The kiss hadn't been brought up, I wasn't sure if I was disappointed or relieved, I still wanted, no needed, to know what kind of kiss it was.

And Brooke wanted to be friends, even knowing what I was, she was amazing. I still can't fathom why she would want to be friends with a monster like me, knowing that I've killed people.

This girl was sure to drive me crazy, as I walked to Spanish I was unfortunately, in Mike's mind watching everything Brooke was doing. Yes, I was on my way to going crazy.

* * *

Brooke's POV

I was as happy as Mike as I made my way to Gym (and trust me I didn't like gym) but we were happy for totally different reasons. I was pretty sure Mike was happy because I was beside him (I wasn't sure thought, that was Edward's department) I was happy because it seemed like me and Edward were back on track.

When I entered the gym Coach Clapp handed me a pair of shorts and t-shirt, identical to the ones everybody were wearing. I didn't mind gym back home but that was because my teacher didn't make us do anything, the girls could sit around and talk if they wanted to.

I wasn't any good at any type of sport, I had no hand-eye coordination, I could run and that was it.

Today it was basketball and I used my skills in running to stay well away from the ball, I was sure nobody in the class wanted a black eye or anything worse.

Mike stepped in front of me if it looked like someone was going to pass the ball to me. Which I thanked him for each time, no matter how annoying (or flattering?) his attention was I was still glad. I really didn't want to be labelled the klutz this early on, maybe I could keep it quiet until we played a sport that required me to be involved.

Coach Clapp blew his whistle and told us to go get changed. I was relieved, I didn't think I could stay out of the way of the ball for much longer. I was making my way towards the girls dressing room when Mike stopped me.

"It looked like you and Cullen were getting friendly," Mike said, it was easy to hear the jealousy in his voice, you'd swear I'd sat in the middle of class making out with Edward.

"Yes, I met him in the hospital," I told Mike, trying to sound friendly, after all he had protected me from the ball.

"Yea, I heard you telling Jess," Mike said, sounding happier now that he knew there was only friendship, how I wished it was more than that.

"Well, I gotta go change," I said and walked into the changing rooms before Mike could reply.

I changed into my clothes as quick as I could grabbing the signed slip off Coach Clapp. I left the gym not noticing Edward standing beside the door.

"Which car is yours? I don't see any new ones," Edward said. I jumped and turned around, my heart racing from the fright he had given me suddenly stopped when I saw his God-like face.

"I-I don't have one, I-I walked," I said as my heart restarted. I turned towards the main building, I had to give my slip back in.

"I could drop you back home," Edward said easily keeping up with me.

"For someone who ignored me for a week, you're certainly eager now," I said hoping he'd hear the teasing in my voice I didn't want him to think I was still angry. Thinking about it I really didn't think I was angry at all, more upset really.

Apparently his super hearing had picked up the teasing note in my voice because he let out a soft chuckle that sent my heart racing again. He was going to be the death of me. "Anyway your family would have no way home," I pointed out.

"They would find their own way home," Edward smiling but I was sure he was teasing.

"Tough luck, sweetheart, you'll just have to wait till tomorrow to see this beautiful face again," I teased back and hoped he hadn't picked up on how my heart skipped a beat when I called him sweetheart.

Edward chuckled. "Tomorrow then," he said before turning away. I turned around quickly in case he looked back and saw me staring at his backside.

I walked into the office and handed the slip into the red-haired secretary.

"Did you have a good first day?" se asked and I noticed she was still chewing gum.

"It was good as far as school goes," I told her with a smile. I had a feeling saying it was 'the best' would make me sound geeky.

I gave her a small smile before leaving. I dug around in my bag looking for my iPod only to find it at the bottom. I put it back on the Diana Vickers playlist and started to walk home.

When I got home Charlie wasn't in but there was a red truck parked outside the house. I supposed Charlie had finally gotten the truck for Bella off Billy Black, he had mentioned it to me last week.

I found a note left under a magnet on the fridge.

_Brooke_

_Just gone to collect Bella from the airport_

_Hope you had a good first day_

_Charlie_

How could I have forgotten that today was the day Bella was coming to Forks? Well, in hindsight I had been a bit preoccupied with first day nerves.

I couldn't believe that today was the day though, it seemed so stupid of me wishing that Bella would come soon just to get the attentions of Mike and Eric off me but now that she was coming she was going to take Edward away from me. I felt like curling up in a ball and sobbing. I hadn't realised just how much I liked Edward until now.

I felt depression creeping up on me. Charlie was a good man but now he had his own daughter back he wouldn't want me. I knew I couldn't stay here forever but I was hoping it would have lasted longer than this. It just didn't make sense why start me at Forks High School today if I was leaving? Maybe I was going somewhere in Forks, was there a foster home around? Well, at least if that was the case I could still see Edward….from a distance…..where he would be happy with Bella.

Maybe I should just leave all together, it would save me the heartbreak.

I decided I would make the dinner for Charlie it was the least I could do for him after everything he had done for me. Anyway, it was more productive than lying on my bed and crying (which was what I really felt like doing).

I wanted to make something really complicated to keep my mind off things but unfortunately there wasn't anything in the fridge that would let me do that but I did find ingredients for a simple spaghetti bolognaise.

I defrosted the meat before putting it in the pan and left the pasta to boil in the pot. I waited a minute before adding the sauce. All I could do now was occasionally stir the mince so it didn't burn. Which unfortunately left me to my own thoughts.

I supposed it wouldn't be too bad to go into foster care, it would be better than what I had to face back home. I had really hoped I was at least eighteen by the time Charlie decided it was time for me to go. Then I could have gotten my own apartment or something.

All to soon I heard the sound of Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway. I put a smile on my face, that hopefully didn't look as fake as it felt. I checked the mince and spaghetti once more before Charlie and Bella entered the house.

I took a deep breathe, no matter how sad I was about the impending doom that would surely follow because of Bella coming I was still excited. I could feel the butterflies assaulting my stomach, I was after all meeting Bella Swan.

I heard Charlie and Bella come in threw the front door a busied myself by getting plates and cutlery out of the presses so it didn't look like I had been waiting for them.

Charlie walked into the kitchen first closely followed by Bella. My jaw nearly dropped, she was gorgeous, the books didn't do her justice. Neither did the pictures hanging around the house.

I could nearly feel the butterflies that had been in my stomach only a moment earlier dieing. If this was who Edward was destined to be with I had no chance.

I smiled shyly, not my usual approach to things but this was Bella Swan after all. What was I supposed to do?

Bella smiled back at me. "You must be Brooke," Bella said (I thanked God that she said Brooke not Brooklyn) and closed the distance between us, she extended her arm, which I assumed I was meant to shake.

As I shook her hand I noticed the height difference between us, I always knew I was shorter than her, hell I was shorter than everybody but honestly, the difference was ridiculous. I barely reached her shoulder.

"And you're Bella," I replied shaking her hand, it seemed oddly formal to me. I usually greeted people with a hug, then again she didn't know me the way I felt I knew her.

Charlie broke the slightly awkward silence by asking 'Was it dinner he smelt?'

I nodded and started plating it, "I hope you both like spaghetti bolognaise. It was the only thing I could make with the ingredients I found," I said whilst putting the plates on the table.

Dinner passed quietly, Charlie occasionally asking me or Bella a question like 'How was your first day?' or 'How is Renee doing?'

Before I could offer to do the dishes Bella was already up and collecting the now dirty plates. I left the kitchen under the pretence of homework, which on second thought I should actually do if I intended on making this school experience different to the one I had back home.

I heard Charlie excuse himself just after me, something about catching an important game.

I waited for Charlie outside the kitchen. I decided o wouldn't make him kick me out, I would do it myself. He had a kind heart and would find it hard to do, anyway it was the least I owed him for paying for all that stuff.

I coughed awkwardly as Charlie was about to go into the sitting room to alert him to my presence. Charlie jumped and turned to face me.

"I didn't see you there," Charlie said with a smile on his face, now that he was over the quick shock I gave him.

My throat dried up. I didn't want to leave. I had a speech prepared in my head but suddenly the words seemed all wrong.

"Did you want anything?" Charlie asked politely after my silence.

"W-well, I w-was just w-wondering w-when you w-wanted me to move out," I stuttered out. Nope, my prepared speech was better than this and since when did I stutter?

I kept my head down threw the whole exchange but when Charlie remained silent, I raised my head slightly to see his face. I was met with a shocked expression, it might have been funny if I wasn't feeling so miserable.

After Charlie spent a few moments in silence he spoke, "What gave you that idea?"

"You have Bella now," I pointed out, lowering my head again.

I was shocked when Charlie put his thumb under my chin and lifted my face up to look at him. "Right now, you're not going anywhere," he told me sincerely, "You're not going anywhere until I find your parents."

I had to blink away the unshed tears in my eyes. I didn't cry, never. But that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me (minus the crazy things that Ruth says). So, I couldn't stop the traitorous tear that was now rolling down on my cheek and landed on Charlie's thumb, that was still under my chin.

I wiped the wetness left my the tear before hugging Charlie, he in turn patted me awkwardly on the back when my arms were around his middle.

I whispered my thanks before telling him I was going up to the my homework, a new bounce in my step as I walked towards my room.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm beeping. I sat up slowly, knocking off the alarm and rubbing sleep out of my eye.

My heart sank as I realised this was the day the Edward would meet Bella. I pushed those unpleasant thoughts to the back of my mind. I wasn't going to ruin the happy buzz that I was still riding from the talk I had had with Charlie last night.

I grabbed my bag of toiletries before making my way towards the bathroom. I knocked twice, after getting no answer I walked in. I turned the hot water on and stepped into the shower. I let the hot water run down my back slowly relaxing my nerves, telling myself if Bella and Edward got together it really wasn't any of business. My silent pep-talk wasn't really working.

I washed my hair quick enough that Charlie and Bella would still have enough hot water. I brushed my teeth before leaving the bathroom. When I opened the door to see Bella standing against the wall.

"You haven't been waiting long have you?" I asked holding the towel that covered my body tighter.

"Nope," Bella said smiling, as she walked into the bathroom.

I entered my room and went straight to the dresser that Charlie had provided for my room. I grabbed my hairbrush out of one of the drawers and started brushing out the knots of my damp hair. I left it down as I walked towards the wardrobe, leaving it to dry naturally.

I picked out a pair of black fitted jeans, a white polo neck (it should keep Mike's eyes away from my chest) and a pair of white flats. I dressed slowly and put my small bit of make-up on giving my hair time to dry.

My hair was still a little bit damp when I tied it up, I left some of the hair down so it could frame my face.

I checked the time on the alarm clock and then rushed down the stairs, maybe I should of dressed a little quicker, if I was going to have time to walk to school.

I grabbed a granola bar out of one of the cupboards and made my way outside where Bella was already getting into her truck. She wanted to be early for the first day, I couldn't blame her I'd felt the same way yesterday.

Bella offered to give me a ride to school in her truck. I couldn't think of a polite way to say no, so I found myself sitting in the passenger seat of the Chevy on the way towards my second day of Forks High School.

It wasn't that I didn't like riding in Bella's truck or anything (actually it was a privilege) it was just rathered walking. It gave me time to think. Which was what I really need right now.

I really needed to think over the Bella Edward thing which I couldn't do with her sitting there looking absolutely beautiful. I knew it shouldn't bother me, it wasn't like I had any claim on him, in fact she had more of a claim on him than I did.

Even though I knew all of that I couldn't help feel jealous, jealous that he was her soul-mate.

Bella parked in one of the spaces furthest from the main building. I directed her to where she was meant to go. I gave her a small smile before asking her could I stay in the truck until school started. She nodded and left me to keys to lock it when I left.

I spent the twenty minutes I had alone thinking of ridiculous plots to keep Bella and Edward away from each other, each one a little crazier than the last.

Deep down somewhere (maybe in the crazy part of my brain) I hoped that Edward would pick me over her. Let me be the princess in this particular fairy tale, let me ride off into the sunset with my prince charming. I laughed at the very idea. He would never pick me.

That notion was tested however when I stepped out of the car, locked it and dropped the key in my pocket.

"I thought you walked," a voice murmured from behind me. I knew the voice instantly. It was Edward Cullen.

"I usually do, this is Bella's truck," I said back, after waiting for my heart to pick up its normal pace.

"So, you'll take a ride with her but not with me. I'm hurt," Edward said mockingly.

I turned around to face him and my breathe caught in my throat. "W-would you like me to kiss it better?" I asked a little breathless. Though mentally me fingers were crossed for a positive answer.

I sighed inwardly at his reaction, it wasn't the positive that I had been hoping for. No, instead he laughed. Was the idea of me with him so laughable?

I laughed along with him, knowing that the laughter wasn't meeting my eyes, I hoped he would be to lost in his mirth to notice, even with vampire eye-sight and all.

As we walked towards the main building in a comfortable silence I noticed that most people were staring at us. It was then I remembered that Edward Cullen didn't usually interact with mere mortals.

I stopped walking when we reached the office, I needed to give Bella back her keys.

Edward raised an eyebrow at my sudden stop.

"I have to give Bella back her keys," I explained, "You don't have to wait for me," I said hoping to keep Bella and Edward separated just for a little while, keep him mine just for a few more minutes.

"It wouldn't be very gentlemanly if I left you all by your own," Edward said his hand inches away from the handle of the office door.

"I won't be alone, I'll have Bella," I pointed out glad that his hand started drifting further away from the handle.

"Are you trying to ditch me?" Edward asked, his face a perfect mask of hurt accept for his eyes which showed amusement.

"Just a little bit," I said smiling, he didn't know how untrue those words were. I would do nearly anything to keep him in my presence.

"I'll see you…" Edward seemed to deliberate for a moment, "In a bit."

I closed my eyes as Edward walked off. Should it be this hard to see him walk away? Surely not, I've not known him more than a month.

Bella chose then to walk out of the office.

"Hey, I was just coming to get you," I said smiling, I took the keys out of my pocket and dropped them into her open palm. I looked down at Bella's timetable which she was still holding in her other hand.

"Bella, we have all the same classes except for third period," I pointed out feigning surprise.

Bella smiled I could see the relief flooding through her features. "Thank God, at least I'll know somebody."

We walked in comfortable silence to English, we were a little early and waited outside for more people to arrive.

Those people just happened to be Mike and Eric. Finally some good news, hopefully they would become infatuated with her now.

I introduced her to both boys as soon as they came into hearing distance, Eric was easily swayed he was smitten, he couldn't keep his eye's off Bella. Mike was another matter, he welcomed Bella to Forks and kept up polite conversation for a few minutes before he turned to me. He inquired about everything to did I find the homework hard to was Forks starting to rub off on me.

I answered his questions with a smile albeit it was a forced smile but I found I couldn't be really annoyed that his eyes still flickered down to my chest (not as much as yesterday) because if Mike chose me over Bella maybe and this was a big maybe, that Edward might to the same.

I sat through English with a smile on my face, that didn't even falter when Mr. Mason asked me a question and I didn't know the answer (like seriously, who knows the answer to 'What is the symbolism of the mocking bird in How To Kill A Mocking Bird?').

It was much the same in trig, though I kept my head down in this class, praying that I wouldn't be called upon. I was glad to see that my friendship with Angela was progressing albeit a little slowly.

I left Bella with Eric (who she was eyeing warily) when I had do go to History. This time I didn't ignore Alice, I gave her a small smile before leaving the class and heading towards Spanish (thankfully each class I had was accompanied by an over-helpful person that lead me to my next class).

Spanish went by quick enough, I had a running commentary on about absolutely everything by Jessica, while the teacher was talking about verbs.

I watched as Bella blushed every single time she was told to introduce herself, she blushed worse than I did and I blushed a lot.

I nearly ran to Lunch I couldn't wait to see Edward, even if I would be sitting with the others. My enthusiasm was marred a bit by the sorrow I felt, Bella would see Edward, Edward would see Bella. There was no way I could stop it this time.

I lined up with the rest of the gang and paid for my apple and soda with Charlie's money (I made up my mind I was going to ask Mike about that job today). This time I sat beside Jessica, facing Bella, who had her back to the Cullen's so if I looked over her shoulder I had an almost perfect view of Edward.

I mostly talked with Bella (that way I had more of an alibi to be looking in her direction so I had more time to be looking at Edward) other than that I talked to Angela and Mike. I asked Mike about his job and almost immediately I got a request to work at the store too. I told him he should ask his mom too but if she agreed I was all in. I ignored the glares I got from Jessica after that.

Every time I looked over at Edward he was deep in conversation with his family. I wondered what he was talking about. I came up with the conclusion that he was talking about the beautiful new girl. My good mood came down a few pegs.

The bell rang, I told Bella I'd walk with her to biology trying to get rid of Mike, it didn't work, he said he'd come with us. Mike talked about meaningless topics as we made our way to biology, I tried my best to keep Bella in the conversation even though Mike was talking to me.

My mind was running over what might happen next, Bella couldn't sit next to Edward anymore, I was there, she was stuck next to Mike. That should help me with my plan to keep Edward to myself.

I walked into the class and quickly took my seat beside Edward who was already there. He smiled at me making my heart to funny things and I smiled back. Bella's face flooded with relief when Mr. Banner didn't make her introduce herself.

She made her way down to the last empty seat beside Mike and walked past the fan, it was a mistake that could have ended her life.

Edward stiffened beside me, his eyes weren't black but they weren't the honey colour I liked. I saw his hands clamp down in the desk, he was sure to leave marks there, his knuckles were turning white from the effort.

Edward looked behind him to see who his la tua cantante was. When his eyes fell onto Bella's face his face turned murderous, I was surprised how he could even look beautiful like that. I could barely her the miniature growl he let out as he turned around to face the front of the classroom.

I hesitantly placed my hand on top of his, it was the first time I had ever been afraid of him, it was the first time he looked like a vampire to me. Edward looked down at me the minute my hand touched his. I was ecstatic when his face softened when his eyes landed on me.

"Are you okay?" I whispered although I already knew the answer.

He just raised an eyebrow and tipped my head. It took me a minute to realise what he meant. He was asking did I know what was going on.

I nodded and murmured "La tua cantante."

Edward nodded and I squeezed his hand, though it mightn't have felt like that to him.

"Don't breathe," I whispered, my head down pretending to take notes. So Mr. Banner wouldn't spot me.

We didn't say anything for the rest of the class but my hand never strayed from on top of his.

The bell rang and Edward bolted from the classroom. I shoved my book into my bag and waited for Bella outside the classroom. She looked upset but I couldn't blame her, it was kinda off putting when an angel glared murderously at you.

As we made our way to Gym, my mind was occupied with how I remembered the feel of Edward's hand under mine.

* * *

Edward's POV

I was heading towards the office, after I had finished all my classes. My mind was in awe of Brooke.

She had tried to comfort me when I was dangerous. She had put her hand over mine, even when she knew what was going through my mind…well maybe not knew but she knew what Bella was to me.

I had seen the fear in her eyes when she first put her hand on mine but she did anyway to make me feel better. This girl was amazing.

Though I was annoyed, Bella was the second girl I couldn't hear. What was going on? Was I losing my gift? I didn't really think so, Bella was different she was like a blank page, I wasn't going to hear anything no matter how hard I tried. Brooke I could read, occasionally.

When I reached the office, there Brooke was, leaning against the wall outside the office.

"I wouldn't go in there," she warned as soon as she saw me.

"Why?" I asked my hand still out reached out to open the door.

"Bella's in there," Brooke said smiling up at me, my hand dropped back to my side.

Suddenly a look I wasn't familiar with crossed her face, "Your not aloud to leave," she told me. For a split second I wondered how she knew that was what I was here for and then I remembered. I wasn't used to human's having gifts.

"I have to," I said sombrely, she was worse than Alice, who I had been very careful not to make a decision about leaving but Brooke just knew.

"No you don't, what would this to Esme and Carlisle?" she asked. I frowned she had found the weak link in my chain.

"Carlisle wouldn't want me to hurt anybody," I told her but I couldn't say anything about Esme she would be so hurt if she knew what I was thinking about.

"How about you stay for me?" Brooke asked looking up at me unleashing the full power of her eyes on me and that girl said I dazzled people.

I nodded before I even knew what I was agreeing to, she was dangerous. Before I knew what was happening her arms were around me.

"Thanks," she murmured into my chest, before letting go. "You might want to leave before Bella comes out," Brooke told me.

I nodded again (she was going to think I'd lost my voice) and walked off to meet my family, my head in the clouds.

**A/N - Hopefully you liked this chapter, they keep getting longer :) Please Review, they make me so happy.**

**chritbella - Thanks so much, yea I feel the same, I couldn't find many stories where it was Edward and some other girl other than Bella so I did my best to write one :)**

**mynameistolong - Thanks for your advice and I think you're right, I decided to give Paige a whole chapter not sure when it will come up though**

**AutumnSong - OMG, I was ecstatic when I saw your reply because I'm absolutely in love with your story. Yep I love Brooke too but I'm trying to give her some faults**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I am so sorry for the long wait people. There is a reason. In October, someone who was like my second mother died of breast cancer, since then I haven't been able to write anything, my muse is gone. Now this story will not be left seeing as I could never leave a story unfinished, but until then I'm sorry. Right now I just can't post anymore

Zoey x


End file.
